The Danger of Languages
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: When Romilda is put in charge of welcoming the Spanish Ambassador, what could go wrong?


**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR!

 **Written for:** Hogwarts assignment #5, Career Advice task 1, write about an individual who gets injured during their job.

* * *

"Vane!" shouted Romilda Vane's boss, Percy Weasley. Romilda glanced up from the papers she was filing.

"Yes?" she answered, standing up and grabbing her Spanish-English Dictionary. She smoothed her dark grey skirt and pushed her chair in, before hurrying off to find Weasley.

"The new Ambassador from Spain has just arrived. Are you-" Romilda, who had been hurrying to her boss's office, past the desks of her colleagues, ran smack dab into Percy as she turned the corner.

"Oh! Excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going" she apologized.

Romilda was well-liked by her colleagues, despite her reputation as a shallow gossip in school. She had matured and went on to study multiple languages and to be hired by the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She loved her job, and was currently beginning to learn Spanish. That was the reason her boss was calling her. The Minister had an important meeting with the Spanish Ambassador and Romilda was supposed to welcome her. She was rather nervous, because she had just begun to study the language, but was excited nonetheless.

"No worries, let's go before we're late" Percy said. The two hurried off through the busy halls in the direction of the Department of Transportation, where foreign witches and wizards came into the country. "Now, I'm trusting that you will be able to communicate properly with Mrs. Adriano" he looked to her for confirmation.

"I should be able to, and I have my dictionary if necessary" Romilda informed him, tucking a strand of curly black hair behind her ear. Her boss gave a short nod and they pushed open a door, stepping through to meet their guest.

She was standing by another man, whom Romilda recognized from the DoT, and glanced up when the two arrived.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Adriano. She just arrived"

"Thank you" Percy said. They approached the woman. She had dark hair pulled back in a sleek bun and wore deep red robes, along with a visitor nametag that read 'Mrs. Adriano'. Percy nodded to Romilda to inform the woman of what to do. She took a breath and stepped forward.

"Hola, Señora Adriano" she said. "El ministra se reunirá con usted ahora." _Hello, Mrs. Adriano. The minister will meet with you now._ Weasley looked on approvingly as she spoke. Romilda hoped what she said was correct. Mrs. Adriano seemed to think so because she answered in rapid Spanish that Romilda barely understood.

"Despacio, por favor?" she said, weakly. Adriano slowed, but she was still having a bit of a hard time understanding her. She'd just started speaking that language. Maybe she shouldn't have taken this job. Oops, she thought. At least I don't have to translate for the actual meeting.

"Perdoname. Yo estoy muy… embarazada, pero yo no se tu dice" she chewed her lip nervously. _Excuse me. I am very embarrassed, but I don't know what you are saying._ The woman seemed taken aback.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, yo es un estudiante de Español… por dos… meses y no soy buena." Romilda apologized. _I'm sorry, I am a Spanish student for two weeks and I am not good._ The woman replied, and Romilda attempted to answer her question. "La ministra es muy excita para tu." _The minister is very excited for you._

Mrs. Adriano stopped walking, an outraged look on her face. "¡Qué tu dice!" Romilda's eyes widened. What was she yelling about?

Before she knew what was happening, a fist was swinging towards her face. She couldn't duck before… SMACK! She clutched her nose in pain. What was that all about? She thought angrily. Romilda straightened up to see Percy trying to calm their guest down. He glanced over at her.

"Vane, go back to your office and get some ice. I'll take Mrs. Adriano to see the minister" Romilda nodded, and winced.

"Okay. Tell Brs. Adriado that I'b sorry for adythig I said wrong" She sounded like she had a head cold, and hurried away, pinching her nose.

When she arrived back at her office, she went to the bathroom to clean herself up and get some ice. As she sat in her chair, she pulled out her dictionary and skimmed through it, looking for the words she'd said. They all looked unoffensive. Then she found embarazada.

"Oh, shit" she muttered. Embarazada was not embarrassed as she had thought, but pregnant. Romilda rolled her eyes. That was weird, but not offensive enough to warrant a punch. She thought. She looked up the last few words and facepalmed, then winced. She'd hit her nose. "Nonononononono!" she muttered. Excitar was definitely NOT excited.

It was _to arouse: in a sexual manner._ No wonder Mrs. Adriano punched her in the face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!

W-W-A-J-A-L


End file.
